There is increasing evidence that organic solvent exposure is associated with changes in mood and cognition, and alterations in neurophysiological and autonomic nervous system function. To date, no research has followed workers prior to entering a job where they will have ongoing exposure to solvents. The present proposal will prospectively examine a group of painters entering an apprenticeship program. They will be compared to a random sample of active journeymen who have been painting for 5 to 10 years. Data will be also be collected on a group of demographically similar non-exposed controls. All subjects will be assessed with a comprehensive battery of psychophysiological, cognitive and psychiatric indices. In addition, blood samples will be obtained to assess solvent metabolites, heavy metals, and liver function. Because laboratory studies suggest that persons with a longer history of exposure may be more sensitive to the effects of solvents, and longitudinal studies find that removal from the exposure does not guarantee a return to normal function, painters will be assessed following an acute exposure as well as following an exposure-free interval. By incorporating a comprehensive battery of neurobehavioral and psychophysiological indices, along with measurements of biomedical (liver function) and exposure (solvent metabolites in the blood) variables, we will be able to determine which factors best predict outcome and whether certain measures are sensitive to sub-clinical impairment (e.g., event-related brain potentials). The prospective design will allow us to chart the progression of neurobehavioral and psychophysiological changes associated with ongoing exposure and address the issue of whether painters who drop out of the apprenticeship program have adverse effects from the solvents.